miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MiraculumChatNoir/Jeden dzień
Prolog Hejka. Przychodzę do was z nowym opowiadaniem. Spokojnie. Nie porzucam"Sekwencji". To opko jest małą odskocznią od tej całej sielanki. ••• Marinette ••• Od tamtego dnia mój świat obrócił się o 180 stopni. Radość zastąpił smutek. Wielka pustka wkradła się do mojego domu. Miejsce miłości zastąpiła obojętność. Radosne iskierki w oczach zamieniły się na łzy cierpienia. Miłą atmosferę rodzinną zastąpiła głucha cisza. Nastoletnie zauroczenie stało się dla mnie obojętnością, a wręcz utrapieniem. Rozmowy z przyjaciółmi zamieniły się w milczenie. Radość z ratowania świata zamieniła się w przymus. Mój kochający tata zmienił się w osobę zapijającą smutek, a moje mama w zimną bryłę. A niegdyś radosna Mari zmieniła się w cierpiącą Marinette. Zapraszam również tutaj. Możecie taM zadawać mi pytania na które odpowiem (więcej w podanym wpisie) Rozdział 1 ••• Marinette ••• Poranek wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Obudziłam się, zgarnęłam pierwsze lepsze ciuchy jakie wpadły mi w ręce i ruszyłam w stronę łazienki. Pokój wyglądał jak zwykle. Zasłonięte żaluzje ograniczały dostęp słońca, po podłodze walały się strzępki materiałów pochodzące z moich starych ubrań, ściany zostały bardzo niezdarnie pomalowane na odcień lodowatego błękitu, a na biurku znajdowało się pełno puszek i kilka pustych opakowań po korektorze. Teraz nawet nie pomyślałam o tym, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób spróbować zamaskować cienie pod oczami. Na początku starałam się to robić, ale nie ważne jak dużo tapety nałożyłam fioletowawy odcień i tak się przebijał więc dałam sobie spokój. Teraz wzięłam szybki prysznic i spojrzałam na ciuchy jakie sobie przygotowałam. Luźna, odsłaniająca jedno ramię, czarna bluzka i krótka, zamszowa spódnica. Zwykle nie dbałam o to jak wyglądam, ale tym razem coś mnie tknęło. W końcu ja nadal jestem człowiekiem, a z takim podejściem mogą pomylić mnie z Szwendaczem z The Walking Dead. Westchnęłam cicho i wróciłam do pokoju. Z szafy wygrzebałam czarne za kolanówki i wciągnęłam je na nogi. Do tego moją szyję przyozdobił chocker składający się z bordowego, zamszowego paska i nieco luźniejszego złotego naszyjnika. Z niechęcią spojrzałam na toaletkę zawaloną kosmetykami. Po chwili wahania wzięłam głęboki oddech i wykonałam klasyczne smokey eye. W końcu mam te 17 lat co nie? Spojrzałam na Tikki która trzymała w łapkach szminkę. Kwamii była jedyną osobą z jaką udało mi się powrócić do starych relacji. Stworzonko podało mi fioletową szminkę, a ja pokryłam usta warstwą kosmetyku. -Dzięki. Ponownie spojrzałam w lustro. Włosy. Była to jedyna część którą się nie zajęłam. Poprostu zdjęłam z nich gumkę, potrząsnęłam kilka razy głową i gotowe. Niech sobie żyją. Zgarnęłam swoją czarną torbe z książkami i wyszłam z pokoju. Tikki siedziała na moim ramieniu i z niepokojem patrzyła na kuchenny stół pełen butelek i puszek po piwie. Nalałam sobie Pepsi do szklanki i chwyciłam za Nutelle. Po chwili jadłam już kromkę posmarowaną przysmakiem i patrzyłam na kuchnię. Na blacie zauważyłam wciąż do połowy pełną butelkę. Chwyciłam ją i dolałam sobie do picia. Ostatnio odpuściłam sobie imprezy więc nic się nie stanie jak wypije jednego drinka. Dokończyłam swoje śniadanie po czym wyszłam z domu zgarniając bułkę z piekarni. Jakiś rok temu rodzice zainwestowali w drugą piekarnie, a ponieważ odniosło to sukces teraz w Paryżu mieliśmy całą sieć. W sklepie stało kilku klientów. Omiotłam pomieszczenie spojrzeniem i napotkałam wzrok Kate. Jest to zatrudniona przez ojca sprzedawczyni. -Wrócę późno. Tak bo ojciec na pewno się tym przejmie. Wyszłam z piekarni i ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Wcisnęłam do uszu słuchawki i pozwoliłam aby I'm in the Zone odcięło mnie od reszty świata. Kiedy utwór dobiegł końca, ja stanęłam przed schodami szkoły. Zauważyłam zdziwiony wzrok dziewczyn i bezwstydne spojrzenia chłopaków. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że nie obejdzie się bez uwag nauczycieli o zbyt krótką spódniczkę i nieodpowiednią bluzkę. Ruszyłam schodami, a następnie korytarzem w stronę mojej klasy, a kiedy tam dotarłam zajęłam swoje stałe miejsce. Alya oraz Nino do tej pory pogrążeni w rozmowie teraz spojrzeli na mnie. No cóż pierwszy raz od miesiąca przyszłam ogarnięta do szkoły. Moje ciuchy w końcu ne wyglądały jak rzut na loterii, twarz na reszcie miała zamaskowane cienie które wtopiły się w ciemnie oczy, a spojrzenie na reszcie nie mówiło, że przepłakałam lub przepiłam całą noc. -Mari? Jak się czujesz? Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam tępo na przyjaciółkę. -Tak jak widać. Przez drzwi weszła reszta mojej dawnej paczki, a mianowicie Adrien, Vivian i Will. Adrien zatrzymał się zaraz przy drzwiach, a dziewczyna uwieszona na jego kuzynie podbiegła do mnie. -Mari! Wszystko ok? Uniosłam jedną brew patrząc w błękitne oczy mojej przyjaciółki. -Ludzie, ubrałam się i pomalowałam, a tu takie halo jakbym co najmniej przyszła zalana w trupa. Widziałam jak dziewczyna zaciska szczękę, a zaraz obok niej pojawił się wysoki szatyn. -Mar... My ci chcemy tylko pomóc. Chwila zawahania. Ta cholerna chwila sprawiła, że Will złamał mnie jak Tytan mur. Już otworzyłam usta chcąc po raz pierwszy od miesiąca normalnie mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy zauważyłam zaraz za nim blond czuprynę. Mocno zacisnęłam wargi. -Może kiedyś jak nie będzie natrętów to uda nam się porozmawiać. Widziałam ból w ich oczach. W tych miodowych Alyi, w brązowych należących do Nino, w błękitnych oczach Vivian i zielonych niczym las tęczówkach Willa. Powstrzymałam się od spojrzenia na Adriena. Nie ma na co patrzeć. Zirytowana zerwałam się z miejsca, zabrałam swoją torbę i minęłam się z nauczycielką w drzwiach klasy. Usłyszałam dzwonek, ale nie przejęłam się tym. Wyszłam przed szkolną placówkę i schowałam się w jednej z uliczek. Otworzyłam torbę i szepnęłam słowa które już dawno nie opuściły moich ust z takim wyrazem ulgi. -Tikki kropkuj. Po chwili moje ciało oblegane było przez kostium, a w mojej dłoni znajdowało się jojo. Zakręciłam nim kilka razy po czym z jego pomocą znalazłam się na dachu. Odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem po czym przeleciałam kilka razy wśród uliczek Paryża. Po chwili mój wzrok padł na ogromny budynek w którym znajdowało się kryte lodowisko. Szybko puściłam jojo i wylądowałam na dachu budynku, odmieniając się jeszcze w locie. Objęłam się ramionami, czując jak wiatr rozwiewa moje rozpuszczone włosy oraz krótką spódniczkę. Po chwili poczułam jak czyjeś ręce owijają się wokół mojej tali, a czyjaś broda spoczywa na moim ramieniu. Nie poruszyłam się nawę o milimetr napawając się bliskością drugiej osoby. Dobrze zbudowany, umięśniony chłopak od którego bije przyjemne ciepło. -Wszystko w porządku Nette? Zacisnęłam wargi w wąską linię i powstrzymałam łzy cisnące się do moich oczu. To takie dziwne. Otworzyć się przed osobą której twarzy nigdy nie widziałam. -Nie. Nic nie jest dobrze. Nie powinieneś być ze swoją Biedronką? Chłopak chwycił mój podbródek odwracając moją twarz w jego stronę. -Dałem sobie z nią spokój. W tej chwili jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza. Słone krople spłynęły po moich policzkach. Tak dawno nie słyszałam takich słów. Chłopak starł łzy z moich policzków. -Muszę iść Kocie. -Uraziłem cię? Jeśli tak to przepraszam. Zaśmiałam się po raz pierwszy od dawna. Pstryknęłam go w nos patrząc w te dzikie tęczówki. -Muszę iść do domu zostawić torbę i wsiąść swoje łyżwy. Chłopak rozumiejąc, że nie jestem na niego zła, wziął mnie na ręce całując w skroń. -Będziemy tam w pół minuty. Oplotłam jego szyję ramionami i przymknęłam oczy. Nie kłamał. Po 30 sekundach stałam na swoim balkonie, a chłopak otworzył okno prowadzące do mojego pokoju. -Zapraszam księżniczko. Zachichotałam i ciągnąć go za rękę weszłam do środka. -To mój dom więc to ja powinnam cię zapraszać. Spojrzałam na swój pokój i bałagan w nim panujący. Nie przejmowałam się tym. Chłopak widział jak wyglądał on miesiąc temu, w pierwsze dni mojej depresji. Mimo wszystko odsłoniłam okna i zgarnęłam kawałki materiału w jedno miejsce. -Przepraszam za bałagan. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty sprzątać. Chłopak jedynie kiwnął głową biorąc w dłonie materiał leżący na łóżku. Kiedyś była to moje ulubione marynarka. To jedna z nielicznych części mojej garderoby która nie uległa zniszczeniu. -Mogę z tobą pojeździć? Kiedyś mawiałaś, że brałaś udział w konkursach. Chciałbym cię zobaczyć na tafli. Wzięłam moje kochane czarne figurówki i podeszłam do niego całując w policzek. -Z chęcią ci pokaże. Czy my nie zachowujemy się przypadkiem jak para? Ehh... W końcu nawet mi potrzebny jest ktoś bliski, choć nie powiem abym go kochała. Chłopak tym razem wziął mnie na barana i wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Tym razem dotarcie do lodowiska zajęło nam chwilę dłużej. Z lekkim uśmiechem weszłam do budynku i z ponad świetlną prędkością ubrałam swoje łyżwy. Ku mojej zdziwieniu chłopak też ubrał figurówki. Obecność Czarnego Kota wywołała poruszenie w żeńskiej części tłumu, więc z tym większą przyjemnością złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam na lód. Ludzie zaskoczeni obecnością bohatera, do tego z dziewczyną, zaczęli cofać się do barierek lub schodzić z lodu. Puściłam Kota i rzuciłam mu mój telefon. Chłopak zerknął na moją bibliotekę utworów i wybrał Stronger. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl o Akashim i przejechałam kilka kółek na każdym przyspieszając. Kiedy usłyszałam słowa refrenu uniosłam ręce i mocno odchyliłam swoje ciało tak, że widziałam wszystko do góry nogami. Z uśmiechem zaczęłam wykonywać kolejne figury, cały czas coraz bardziej zaskakując mojego towarzysza oraz zebranych ludzi. Kiedy nuty refrenu rozbrzmiały po raz drugi przeszłam do trochę bardziej skomplikowanych kroków. Na każdej mocniejszej nucie unosiłam jedną nogę i wykonywałam obrót. ••• Narrator ••• Marinette jeździła z ogromną przyjemnością, a jej blondwłosy towarzysz przyglądał jej się z niemniejszą ciekawością. Kiedy mocniejsze nuty utworu zmieniły się w tytułowe słowa dziewczyna przygotowała się do piruetu. Kiedy szatynka ostatni raz odepchnęła się i wyskoczyła nad taflę dobiegł ją tak znany i znienawidzony głos. -Pokaż co potrafisz, maleństwo. Rozproszona Marinette odwróciła głowę i przy lądowaniu oparła się jedynie na przednich ząbkach. Pęd nadany szatynce przez szybką jazdę rzucił dziewczyną o taflę lodu, a następnie uderzył nią w barierki przez co dziewczyna straciła przytomność. Zielone oczy skryta za czarną maską zaczęły uważnie śledzić twarze osób stojących dookoła lodu z żądzą mordu. Był zadowolony, że dziewczyna się uśmiechała, a teraz przez kogoś miała ona wypadek. W tłumie mignęła mu czupryna czerwonych włosów. Niechybnie na myśl przyszła mu życiodajna substancja płynąca w żyłach. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale za żadne skarby świata nie chciał zgubić tych krwistych włosów. Od nieznanego chłopaka oderwały go szmery tłumu. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i pomyślał, że połączenie soczystej czerwieni i koloru lodu jest piękne. A potem zdałem sopbie sprawę skąd się bierze ta czerwień. Rozdział 2 ••• Adrien ••• -Cholera jasna! Jak najszybciej podjechałem do dziewczyny i odgarnąłem jej włosy z twarzy. Miała zamknięte oczy i lekko rozchylone usta. Była blada, a policzek którym leżała na lodzie przybrał odcień malin. Natychmiast przyłożyłem dwa palce do szyi dziewczyny aby sprawdzić puls. Słaby, ale był. Podniosłem wzrok i napotkałem kilkanaście par oczu. -Co tak stoicie? Niech ktoś zadzwoni po karetkę! Jakaś blondynka wyciągnęła telefon i nerwowo zaczęła stukać w klawiaturę. Ponownie spojrzałem na Marinette. Usadowiłem się za nią i ulokowałem jej głowę między swoimi kolanami. Jeżeli uszkodziła sobie kręgosłup to powinno zapobiec większym uszkodzeniom. Przejechałem opuszkami palców po jej czerwonym policzku. Trzeba było szybciej ją poprawić, zimno raczej nie służy skórze. -Będą za 10 minut. Skinąłem lekko głową nawet nie patrząc na dziewczynę która się odezwała. Delikatnie chwyciłem ramiona szatynki i poprawiłem jej ułożenie. Ponownie sprawdziłem puls. Albo już wariuję, albo słabnie. Już chciałem wziąć Mari na ręce i znieść z tego lodu, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że tym mogę jej zaszkodzić. Zdenerwowany zastukałem palcami w swoje kolano. Ile można jechać? Znowu zastukałem palcami i usłyszałem otwierane drzwi. No, w końcu. -Co się stało? - Mężczyzna z stetoskopem na szyi uklęknął obok nas. Po naszywce na czerwonej kurtce zorientowałem się, że to lekarz. -Miała wypadek podczas jazdy. - Dwójka innych medyków zabrała się za przygotowywanie noszy, a ja razem z doktorem ruszyłem ku barierką. -Ktoś ją potrącił? -Nie. - Jakby chcąc potwierdzić swoje słowa, pokręciłem kilka razy głową, wprawiając w ruch blond kosmyki. - Jeździła sama. Doktor spojrzał na moje łyżwy, ale nic nie powiedział. Skinął jedynie głową w ramach podziękowania i ruszył za noszami z Marinette. Nie zdążył jeszcze zrobić dwóch kroków, a ja z powrotem stałem obok niego. -Jadę z wami. - Nawet nie próbowa -Jesteś jej rodziną? Na chwilę mina mi zrzedła. W końcu nie jestem ani jej chłopakiem, ani nikim z rodziny. -Niestety, nie mogę tego powiedzieć. W końcu w jakimś celu noszę maskę, prawda? W tamtej chwili w duchu przybiłem sam ze sobą żółwika i odtańczyłem sambę. Szkoda tylko, że mój zapał został szybko ostudzony. -Przykro mi, ale nie możesz z nami jechać. Lekarz ruszył w stronę karetki nie zważając na moje protesty. Przez chwilę rozważałem dalszą kłótni kij i z jego pomocą wyskoczyłem przez okno. Przez chwilę mrużyłem oczy, starając się znaleźć karetkę wśród innych aut. Przekląłem pod nosem wszystkich kierowców którym zachciało się dzisiaj gdzieś jechać. Przeskoczyłem kilka budynków i zdecydowałem się sprawdzić najbliższy szpital. Kiedy ponownie zobaczyłem zgubioną karetkę, przyspieszyłem. Zatrzymałem się dopiero na budynku przed szpitalem. Mocno zagryzłem dolną wargę. -No i coś ty narobiła? - Zsunąłem z palca pierścień, uwalniając tym samym Plagga. Kwamii spojrzało na mnie, lekko przekrzywiając głowę, ale nic nie powiedziało. Posłałem mu słaby uśmiech i podałem zasłużony kawałek sera. -Ehh... Kto to był? - Jedną ręką oparłem się o barierkę i zgrabnie przeskoczyłem na drugą stronę. Usiadłem na skraju dachu, pozwalając na swobodne zwisanie moim nogom. -Nikt, kto jest człowiekiem. - Przez camembert nie do końca zrozumiałem słowa wypowiedziane przez małe stworzonko. Sens tego zdania dotarł do mnie po chwili. -Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć... Właściwie to co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Plagg zjadł resztę sera i spojrzał na mnie, jakbym był co najmniej niesprawny umysłowo. -Mówię, że nie był to człowiek. - Plagg wypowiedział każde słowo powoli, z naciskiem, jakby tłumaczył coś niesfornemu uczniowi. Skrzywiłem się lekko. Nienawidziłem niewiedzy, a odpowiedź Plagga mnie w niej pozostawiła. -No to niby co? Duchy nie istnieją. Czarne stworzonko podleciało tuż przed moją twarz i spojrzało na mnie poważnie. -Powiedział to chłopak, którego magiczna istota zmienia w superbohatera o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach. - W zielonych oczach Plagga nie dostrzegłem ani krzty rozbawienia, mogącej sugerować, że to wszystko to jeden wielki żart. -Czyli... Duchy istnieją? -Oczywiście. - Stworzonko z powagą pokiwało głową. - Nie tylko one. Ale teraz nie o tym. Nie mam pojęcia kim lub czym był ten chłopak, ale bije od niego duchowa energia, zbyt duża dla zwykłego człowieka. Zmęczony wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia westchnąłem i wsunąłem sygnet na dłoń. -Plagg wysuwaj pazury. Przez chwile siedziałem nieruchomo na dachu, a potem zgrabnie się z niego zsunąłem. Przez chwilę odliczałem ile już pięter minąłem, a potem z pomocą mojej laski przeskoczyłem na dach szpitala. Zacząłem po kolei zaglądać w okna, aż znalazłem to właściwe. Mari leżała na łóżku pod ścianą i spała. Aparatura do której była podłączona cicho pikała i utrzymywała ją przy życiu. -Widać potrzebuję spokoju. - mruknąłem, po czym zeskoczyłem z parapetu. ••• Marinette ••• Obudziłam się z potwornym bólem głowy. W uszach mi szumiało, a każda próba otworzenia oczu kończyła się oślepieniem przez jasne światło. Przekręciłam się na prawy bok i jeszce bardziej się skuliłam. Piekło mnie całe prawe ramię i policzek. W końcu zebrałam w sobie i tak nikłe siły i otworzyłam oczy. Przez chwilę nieprzytomna patrzyłam w błękitne tęczówki. Twarz dziewczyny okalały złote loki sięgające jej aż do pasa. Nie była ona jakiejś szczególnej urody. Jednak miała w sobie coś, co kazało twierdzić, że jest piękna. Miała na sobie czarne kimono, przepasane czerwonym obi. Do szerokiego pasa miała przyczepioną katanę. Jej rękojeść opleciono białym bandażem, którego końcówki swobodnie z niej zwisały. Blondynka usiadła na oparciu jednego z krzeseł, nawet się przy tym nie chwiejąc. Mebel zdawał się nie odczuwać jej obecności. Jej twarz była spokojna, wręcz melancholijna. -Kim jesteś? -Jestem Shinigami. - Niebieskooka zsunęła się gładko z krzesła i poprawiła czarny materiał twojego stroju. -Kim? - Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, krzywiąc się przy tym. Całe moje ciało było obolałe i zdawało się wcale nie być moje. -Shinigami, czyli bóg śmierci. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania